


Skirts, Admissions and Seven Minutes in Heaven

by toooldtotrickortreat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Boys in Skirts, Don't do it, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, I'm Sorry, It's Dumb, Multi, Pinkberry, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, author does not condone underage drinking, boyf riends - Freeform, richjake, squip squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtotrickortreat/pseuds/toooldtotrickortreat
Summary: Teenagers do dumb stuff. And that’s exactly what brings them together.





	Skirts, Admissions and Seven Minutes in Heaven

Jeremy sat with his legs crossed in Chloe’s living room. Her parents weren’t home so they had all decided to hang out together for a night. Of course, since it was Chloe, the alcohol was inevitable. Most of the group were comfortably buzzed except for Michael, Jeremy and Rich. Michael because he was driving, Jeremy because he didn’t want to drink and Rich because he was more than a bit tipsy.

“We should play truth or dare!” Brooke suddenly announced, bursting up from where she had been lying against Chloe on the couch. The group made a series of affirming noises, so Brooke decided she would start.

“Jake!” she said a bit louder than she had to. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh...dare,” he responded after a moments deliberation. Brooke stood up and ran off to the kitchen, then came back with a spoon and a jar of mayonnaise.

“Pssh, _easy_ ,” Jake said, taking them off her. Without hesitation, he dunked the spoon in, took a decent amount and ate it like it was nothing. Brooke was gawking and Chloe was staring.

“Brooo!” Rich whined, walking up to Jake immediately to stumble into his chest, causing Jake to drop the spoon so he could catch him. “Now your mouth is all gross.”

“So?” Jake asked with a smirk.

“So I won’t kiss you until you fix it,” Rich huffed, sliding to the floor and crossing his arms. Jake shook his head but grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it. On the last mouthful, he rinsed it around his mouth before quickly retreating to spit it out.

“Better?” he asked Rich. Rich’s response was to pull him to the floor and grab his head, bringing their mouths together.

“St _op_ ,” Brooke whined, causing them to break apart before it could go any further. “That’s gross.”

“Bit hypocritical of you to say,” Christine mumbled, scrolling through her phone casually. Brooke’s jaw fell open and she moved to go towards her, but Chloe held her back.

“Remind me why we talk to these people?” Michael whispered into Jeremy’s right ear, gesturing to the group around them. Brooke was saying something to Christine who was offering no kind of reaction, Chloe was essentially spooning Brooke as she talked, Jenna was eating chips and watching the scene unfold, and Jake and Rich were playing tonsil hockey in the corner.

“I honestly don’t know anymore,” Jeremy shrugged. Despite not being drunk like most of his friends, he felt significantly more relaxed than usual. Maybe it was the lack of expectations in the environment. “They’re nice to us,” Jeremy pointed out. “So we have to be nice back. That’s how friendship works.”

“Still rather be playing video games with just you,” Michael mumbled, his tone a bit childish. “Or getting high. Maybe both.”

“You know those two things don’t go well together,” Jeremy said, stretching out on the floor and laying his head in Michael’s lap. “We’ve tried those. Multiple times.”

“One more won’t hurt,” Michael replied, smirking. He started running his hand through Jeremy’s hair without really realising it.

“True,” Jeremy shrugged. “Tomorrow then.” Michael grinned down at him widely, then they both returned their attention to the rest of the group. The game resumed, leading to Rich stripping down to his boxers (he was too drunk to care about the burn tissue that covered half his body), Jenna coughing up cinnamon and the revelation that Chloe was obsessed with 80’s cult classic movies.

“Have you seen Lost Boys though?” she demanded a bit aggressively. “It’s fucking iconic.”

“That’s a mom movie,” Jake commented. Chloe glared at him. “Seriously!” he insisted. “My mom made me watch it ages ago!”

“Whatever,” Chloe mumbled. “Okay...Jeremy! Truth or dare?”

All eyes turned to Jeremy who had curled himself into a ball, still with Michael’s hand combing through his hair. He sat up immediately and Michael flinched back a bit with the surprise. Chloe smirked but didn’t comment.

“Uh...dare? I guess?” Jeremy responded. Chloe grinned widely like this was what she wanted. Jeremy sighed internally, quietly panicking over what he was going to be relegated to.

“Follow me!” she said happily, standing up and offering her hand to him. He took it hesitantly and yelped when he was immediately yanked up. He knew he was light, but not that light. He lets himself be dragged and gives Michael a look screaming ‘help me’ before he’s dragged into the next room.

They soon arrived in … Chloe’s bedroom? What were they doing here? Memories of Halloween Night came back and his heart clenched in panic.

“Your dare…” Chloe begins mysteriously, letting his hand go and walking over to her dresser. “Is to let me dress you. You’re a mannequin now. And you will be until the end of the game.”

Jeremy honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. Then again, it wasn’t like he could protest. It was a dare, after all. “O-Okay then…” he said hesitantly. Chloe smiled widely and started throwing clothes onto her bed.

Oh boy…

* * *

Michael half listened as Christine and Jenna talked energetically about some musical. Now, Michael wasn’t opposed to musicals at all, he’d just rather play some Marley. Jake and Rich had returned to the conversation but now Rich was sitting in Jake’s lap, Jake hugging him from behind with his face buried in Rich’s hair. Brooke was smiling gently as she listened to the conversation (closet fan) and Michael wondered what was taking Jeremy and Chloe so long. And what were they doing anyway?

As if on cue, Chloe slid (actually slid) from behind the wall into the doorway, grabbing everyone’s attention. Jake didn’t bother lifting his head, just turning his face so only the side was in Rich’s hair. Chloe opened her mouth to talk, then frowned and hissed something into the hall. Probably Jeremy.

“Okay!” she said, clapping her hands together. “Only Brooke knew about it because she came up with it.” Michael looked over at Brooke, who was looking smug. “The dare was for me to dress Jeremy.”

“And he let you?” Rich asked incredulously.

“He’s a bit of a pushover,” Michael said, earning a ‘hey!’ from the hallway. He grinned and crossed his arms. “How long is this lasting, anyway?”

“Until the end of the game,” Chloe shrugged, crossing the room to sit beside Brooke, who pulled her into a bear hug. “So I expect the game to last otherwise this was for nothing. Oh, and I promised him no photos so, no photos Jenna.”

“Called out!” Rich yelled. Jenna made a face but pointedly put her phone into her back pocket. Everyone else did the same. Chloe nodded.

“Come on out Jer!” she called. It took awhile, but Jeremy eventually rounded the doorway and walked in. Everyone was silent because ho- _ly shit_. Michael felt his jaw drop and he didn’t have time to close it because that would distract from Jeremy.

He was scratching his arm awkwardly, his wrists very pointedly turned away, from the group. Chloe had put him into a black skirt and oversized grey jumper with the sleeves rolled up.

“Can I _please_ roll the sleeves down?” he asked, looking at Chloe desperately. It looked like she was about to say no until she took in the genuine desperation and conceded. With a relieved sigh he pulled them over his hands, the cuffs so far down his fingernails were only half visible and walked back over to his spot. “I can’t believe I actually put this on,” he mumbled, only loud enough for Michael to hear.

He sat down, stretching his legs in front of him - Michael had to inwardly laugh at the contrast between the mildly fashionable clothes and his neon ‘Player 2’ ankle socks.

“...What?” he asked the group, who were still staring.

Jake was the first to talk. “How the  _hell_ are you pulling that off?” he finally asked. Rich nodded along. Jeremy’s face went a dark red and he covered his face with his sleeves, tipping sideways into Michael. Michael instantly wrapped an arm around him in a side-hug and patted his arm to comfort him.

“You look so cute Jer!” Christine exclaimed. Jenna nodded, mumbling something about the ‘stupid no camera’ rule. Michael internally agreed, but for Jeremy’s sake decided to stay on watch. Chloe and Brooke were smiling.

Eventually, they moved on, seeming adamant to keep the game going since keeping Jeremy in the outfit was depending on it. It turned into a battle between Chloe and Jake that no one really wanted to interrupt, so Michael took the time to check on Jeremy. He was staring at the rest of the group a little too intensely.

“Jeremy?” he whispered, bringing Jeremy a little closer with the arm still wrapped around him. “Jer? You okay, bro?” Jeremy just sighed and stretched his arms out. The sleeves hitched up a little and he scrambled to bring them back down. Michael frowned. “Why do you keep doing that?”

Jeremy froze. “Huh?” he asked.

“Why do you keep pulling your sleeves down?” he asked again, clarifying the question. Jeremy looked hesitant but, after looking up at Michael to see nothing except curiosity and maybe a bit of worry, brought his hand close to his chest and started pulling the sleeve back.

“Don’t say anything,” he mumbled. “I don’t want them to know.” Michael nodded and watched. Eventually, Jeremy’s wrist was revealed. Even in the dark of the room, he could make out the faint white scar lines. They looked like lightning, starting at the base of his palm and moving down his forearm.

“My back is worse,” Jeremy said softly, pulling the sleeve back down. Michael had a lot of things to say but didn’t since there were other people around. Making sure no one was paying attention, Michael crossed his legs and pulled Jeremy into his lap, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Jeremy went with it, leaning back into Michael’s chest while Michael rested his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“FUCK!” a yell from the group startled them both. Jake was groaning into his hands and Chloe was grinning triumphantly. With a sigh, Jake looked up and glanced around the room.

“Hmm,” he hummed, before settling his gaze on Michael. Great. “Michael. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he shrugged. Everyone else groaned.

“Cop out,” Rich grumbled.

“I don’t wanna get up,” he shrugged, hugging Jeremy protectively.

“Okay then,” Jake said. “If you had to choose someone in this room, who would you make out with?”

“That’s not creative at all!” Jenna stated. It seemed she had abandoned her phone and was just lying on the floor on her stomach, watching everything happen.

“I was hoping he’d say dare!” Jake replied. “I had nothing to fall back on.”

“Well,” Michael hummed as if the question required any kind of thought. “Considering I’m _hopelessly_ gay and only one of the three males in this room isn’t in a relationship, I’d have to be going with Jeremy over here.”

“As if  _that’s_ the reason, Chloe mumbled. Michael shot her a glare.

“Alright, _Chloe_ , truth or dare?” Michael responded.

“Dare,” she said instantly. “I’m no bitch.”

Michael grinned. “I dare you not to make any physical contact with Brooke for the rest of the game.”

“OOOH!” Jake and Rich made the same ‘you’re in trouble’ noise kids at school did when someone was called to the office. Chloe’s jaw dropped and she glared daggers at Michael as she moved away from Brooke and sat down on the floor while Brooke stayed on the couch.

“You’ll pay for that,” she said darkly. Michael grinned at her. Jeremy shifted in his lap.

“You all good?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” came the response, but it didn’t really sound like it. Michael frowned.

Chloe dared Jenna to give up her phone for the next twelve hours (which she did incredibly reluctantly), Jenna forced Christine to watch a video of someone doing the modern SparkNotes version of a monologue from Macbeth (“there’s no authenticity!”) and Christine got Rich to admit to his crush before Jake.

“Are you serious?!” Michael demanded when Rich crossed his arms and quietly admitted to having a thing for Jeremy during freshman year.

“Calm your tits,” he sighed. “It wasn’t even a real thing. It didn’t even last more than a couple weeks. The Squip made sure of that.”

“Is that why you made fun of him so much?” Christine asked quietly.

“It’s why the Squip  _made_ me make fun of him,” Rich corrected. “I guess it worked, but even if it didn’t, hanging around Jake all of a sudden would have made all that stop. That skirt might’ve caused some issues… I’m kidding!” He added at the look on Jake’s face.

Even though Michael couldn’t see Jeremy’s face, his neck was bright red and Michael was sure his face was as well. Michael gave him a small squeeze and Jeremy crossed his arms over himself so he could hold Michael’s wrists.

“Headphones! Truth or dare?” Rich demanded.

Michael sighed. “Dare,” he said tiredly. “Only ‘cause I know you’ll kill me if I don’t.”

“Good!” Rich cheered. “Seven minutes in heaven with Jeremy. Chloe where’s your least spacious closet?”

“Down the hall, second door on the left,” she replied, not looking away from Brooke who she was staring at longingly. Brooke was pretending not to notice. With a sigh, Jeremy stood up and Michael followed, so they both followed Rich down the hall and begrudgingly stepped into the closet. With an evil grin on his face, Rich slowly closed the door and the two were plunged into darkness.

“I’m setting a timer,” Michael announced, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Right as he was about to turn his phone off after pressing ‘Start’ for seven minutes, he saw the barely-masked nervousness on Jeremy’s face. He turned on his flashlight and set the phone on the floor between them so the light was shining up. Jeremy smiled softly and nodded his thanks.

“You do make the skirt work,” he said genuinely. “Not that I expect you to ever wear one again.”

“Thanks,” Jeremy mumbled. “I actually like the sweater though.”

“How about we get you a couple tomorrow?” Michael suggested. “I’m sure we can find nerd ones.” Jeremy grinned.

“We’ll do that before getting high and attempting to play video games,” Jeremy said. “God knows I’m gonna need to get high after today.”

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Michael asked. “If it’s really bothering you you’re allowed to get changed back.”

“It’s only their reactions that I care about,” Jeremy shrugged, hugging himself and curling inwards. “Also Rich had a thing for me?”

“That was fucking weird,” Michael agreed. Jeremy didn’t reply, so Michael kept talking. “Never thought I’d find myself back here,” he said. Jeremy tilted his head. “You know? The Closet.”

Jeremy snorted softly. “Fair enough,” he replied. With a sigh, he sat down on one side of the closet and Michael sat on the other side. Their legs were kind of twisted together but neither of them cared very much.

“This is uncomfortable as fuck,” Jeremy muttered. “How much longer?” Michael picked up his phone and checked.

“Five minutes,” he replied. Jeremy groaned loudly.

“It’s too cramped,” he mumbled.

“Here,” Michael said. He scooted forward to the middle of the closet, briefly squishing Jeremy against the wall until he opened his arms out (as far as he could, anyway. It was only wide enough for either of his elbows to just reach either wall). After a second, Jeremy slowly crawled forward into Michael’s lap.

“This is pretty gay,” Jeremy commented, letting his arms hang down on either side.

“Dude,” Michael responded. “Look who you’re talking to.”

Jeremy laughed and nodded, then stopped and slumped down. “So like, I _get_ your reasoning when Jake asked who you’d make out with but…” Jeremy trailed off for a second.

“Jer?” he asked softly.

Jeremy inhaled heavily. “Would you actually?”

Michael took a few seconds to process that, then several more to carefully choose his next words. “Would you let me?” he finally responded.

Jeremy pressed his lips together and looked down at his hands. “I wouldn’t  _stop_ you,” he mumbled.

“Are you trying to say something?” Michael asked, trying not to let his hope show.

“Maybe,” Jeremy sighed. He looked up at Michael, who was holding his breath. Almost painfully slowly, Jeremy inched forward and pressed his lips to Michael’s. Michael inhaled through his nose, his brain temporarily freezing.

Jeremy pulled away. They stared at each other for five seconds, before both of them were surging forwards. Michael’s glasses were quickly discarded. Michael’s hands ended up around Jeremy’s waist while Jeremy had one hand in Michael’s hair and the other resting on his shoulder. The kiss quickly deepened, the two curling around each other and moving until Michael’s back was against the wall. Jeremy’s legs ended up wrapped around Michael’s waist, the skirt making it way easier than if he was wearing jeans like he usually did.

After a little while, the timer went off. The two broke apart and Michael reached over blindly, not taking his eyes off Jeremy. They were both panting slightly and Jeremy’s hair was more of a mess than usual. After Michael turned the alarm off, they didn’t move, just staring into each other’s eyes. Jeremy broke the staring contest first. He took the phone from Michael and turned off the flashlight so everything was suddenly dark save for the dim glow of the phone screen.

“Should we go back out there?” Michael asked softly.

“Do you want to?” Jeremy whispered, looking at Michael with a sort of desire that was unfamiliar but not unwelcome.

“Not really,” he replied. Jeremy shrugged, turning off the phone and pulling Michael towards him again.

* * *

“It’s been fifteen minutes,” Rich commented. “Someone go check on them.”

“They’re probably fine,” Chloe sighed, but she stood up. She walked down the hallway, and after a brief delay in footsteps came rushing back, a huge grin on their face. “They’re perfectly fine,” she said again. “I’m gonna say the game’s over though.” She bounced onto the couch again and pulled Brooke towards her like a teddy bear.

“What are they doing?” Christine asked. Chloe just smiled and they all started laughing.

“It worked!” Rich cheered. “ _God_ it took long enough.”

“Don’t go posting about it, Jenna,” Brooke spoke up. “It’s their business, really. We have to pretend we don’t know. Do you think they heard you, Chloe?”

“Not even possible,” Chloe replied, chuckling.

“I won’t even have to,” Jenna said with a shrug. “Everyone will know by lunch on Monday anyway. Those two haven’t even heard of subtlety.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Jake mumbled. They continued to just talk about everything and nothing, and when Jeremy and Michael returned ten minutes later with swollen lips and messy hair, no one said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's a one-shot when it's not like 1000 words (I'm really bad at writing long chapters I just can't do it)
> 
> I know this is bad and uncreative I’m sorry (not completely but kind of) I just thought I’d write some flat out fluff and lowkey crack for a change?? life has been hard man sometimes you just need to write some fluffy bs to make you feel better
> 
> Read my other BMC work lol


End file.
